Liety's Weekend
by Keri Kimura
Summary: All he wanted was one day to himself, without anyone bossing him around or creeping him out. Why does everything always lead to Poland, anyway? Multi-chapter. LietPol buddy-ship and maybe pairing. Like, totally Poland and some cameos later on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I gotta love Poland and Lithuania. Their personalities go hand in hand (not to mention that Poland's, like, totally a boss). This is also my first MULTI-CHAPTER! BOOYAH! New chaptahs coming soon.**

**I own the rights to all of these things, and I am currently making a large sum of money off them. Happy opposite day.**

Liety's Weekend

Lithuania stooped to look under the bed. He'd checked behind his pillow, in the covers, the three-drawer dresser, and all over the brown carpet. Nothing.

Of course, having to hold up his green pants made searching much harder. Where _was _that darn belt?

_Great, _he thought, _It is only 8:30 and stuff is already going wrong._

It was his day off, a beautiful Sunday morning. He had planned on waking up early, drinking a nice cup of hot tea, and taking a bike ride into town for the day. He might've even had a picnic by a lake. That was what he had PREFFERED to do, but anything that kept him away from that big psychopath he worked for was fine by him.

He wasn't complaining- at least no one tried to attack him with his master around- but there was only so much work he could do before he snapped like a twig. So, Russia had so kindly given him (and the other two servants) a day's respite.

But it looked as if his plans were all for naught, because of his darn belt.

"Maybe it slipped off sometime yesterday," Lithuania mused, getting up and walking out of the small bedroom with one hand grasping his side. Having to awkwardly waddle through the massive halls of Russia's house was humiliating… He had a feeling that Estonia and Latvia already left for their pleasant weekends, but what if Miss Belarus was still around? _I'd be more terrified than embarrassed, _he decided with a sigh, passing by a large oak door.

Suddenly, he heard a happy chuckle coming from inside the room. It was clearly the psychopath himself.

Lithuania stopped with a small, suppressed gasp. He'd expected Russia to be at a meeting or something today. The door was cracked ever so slightly. What was he doing? Holding his breath, the small country backtracked and peered through the opening. What he found was the tall, scarf-clad man standing off to the side, holding something in front of him (out of Lithuania's view).

Russia turned around with a cheerful expression. "This cute little belt I found is perfect size!" Sure enough, the leather strap was dangling from one of his hands. He had found it! The spy outside made a move for the door, but stopped short. Great and Fearful Russia said it was the "perfect size," yet, as he held it, it looked much too small for him. What did he want it for?

The country inside the room turned towards an obscured corner, smiling. "Here you go, Killer! A brand new collar for you." What came next was the sound of a chain being pulled taught and a low, vicious growl.

Lithuania was already at the other end of the house before he regained feeling in his legs.

He wasn't getting _that _back anytime soon.

"Now what am I going to do?" he whimpered, having caught his breath. He would have to borrow another belt from someone- going to the shops in his current state wasn't an option. Latvia and Estonia were most likely wearing theirs, Ukraine wasn't around, Belarus didn't wear pants, and Russia was completely out of the question. Finally, Liety's green eyes traveled up to the telephone sitting on a table across the hallway.

Somehow he knew his one day off would involve Poland.


	2. Chapter 2

Liety's Weekend- Chapter Dwa 

_Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch_

The brown-haired country blinked as he held the receiver to his ear. He'd been listening to the sound over the phone for the past minute, and was beginning to think his call had been canceled. Leave it to Poland to not be there when he was needed- again. Lithuania couldn't really blame him for the first few times, though. That Russia was pure horror… but did that really matter? _I would be standing up for him if he was in trouble, _Lithuania thought, suddenly feeling a little blue. Poland was his best friend. Best friends always look out for each other, right? Sure, he'd made some mistakes and laughed purely at Liety's expense in the past, but best friends forgive and forget, don't they?

And so continued Lithuania's thought process until he was jolted back to the present by a loud gulping sound from the other line.

"Mmmf! Yummy. Hey, Lithuania."

"Hey, Poland! Talk about the beautiful mornings, right?" The brunette was cheered up by the sound of his pal's usual apathetic greeting. Of coursethey were best friends… "Hold on. How did you figure it was me?"

"Ah, I just had a feeling, y'know," the blonde at the other end replied. Lithuania could almost see him flipping back his hair. "What calls you, broski?"

"I'm having to borrow a belt from you for the day. Russia stol- uh, I mean- I lost my other one, and my arm's getting a little stiff." He was still holding up his pants, facing a big, pretty window with the phone in his other hand.

As expected, Poland laughed, and Lithuania sighed. "Hah! Poor Liety can't keep track of what little stuff he has? That's, like, so cute! Epic fail, man!"

"Please be serious about this," Poland's broski breathed. "I wanted to do a lot of things today, and I can't be able to go do them without…"

Poland's voice perked up. "Oh? What kind of things?" Lithuania opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Ahh…"

"Well, chillax, dude! I can totally help you out. I mean, when can't I?" Liety had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything then. "I have _tons_ of extra belts and stuff like that lying around places."

He smiled. "Thanks, Poland! You're a real life saving, you are!" His stiff arm was starting to kill him. "So, when can you be coming over? Very soon, maybe?"

There was a pause, and then a sound of shifting bedsheets. "I reeeeaaaally wasn't planning on getting up today," the Pole yawned, much louder than necessary. "Why don't you come pick it up from over here at my place?"

_You never "plan" on anything, _The little nation thought with an irritated tone. Instead, he said, "Alright, then, that's okay. I guess I'll ask Russia if I could be borrowing his car…" His voice wavered at the end. Talking to Russia didn't seem like the best idea to him at the moment. Who, or what, was "Killer"?

"Cool! I can make some rad snacks for us. I'll even let you pet my ponies if you're wanting. It'll be fun!" Lithuania nodded (to himself).

"Okey-doke. I can't wait…" This time, the pause drew out a little longer.

Just as he was about to say goodbye and hang up, Poland spoke again. "Y'know what word I've been thinking about? Baltic."

How was Lithuania supposed to respond to that? "Uh… very interesting. …Why's that?"

"It kind of sounds awkward if you say it really slowly. Listen." Poland took a breath. "Baaalllllll… tiiiiiiic. Ball tick?" He laughed again. "Ew, gross! You see what I am saying?"

"I'm going to pretending I didn't hear that," Liety said, exasperated. "Just be ready in a little time for me to be over there. See you soon."

The receiver was hovering over the phone dock when Poland spoke up. "Hey, wait, man! I wasn't done talking to you yet! Hold on!"

So, the pair chatted about a few more useless things, with each laughing in places. Finally Lithuania was tired of dropping hints and simply said that he should be going if he wanted to make it to Poland's house before Monday. Poland laughed a "do widzenia" and hung up.

_Talking to him is always nice, _the brunette thought, gently placing the phone back. _I wonder what time it is now. _

He looked up at a small wooden pendulum clock hanging on the wall above him. His eyes widened as he read the hands on its dusty face.

He had been talking to Poland for two hours.

**-A/N- Hope you liked chapter 2! By the way, "dwa" is "two" in Polish. "Do widzenia" is "goodbye". I hope I didn't overdo the accents, but I'm in love with Poland's! I think some people overdo his whole "like" thing, using it in every other sentence. Shame…**

**Now I'm going to be one of those jerks who won't upload the next chapter without some reviews. ;-) *Written on a sleepless night. I dusted for errors, but sorry if there is any. Everything those two goofballs say is intentional, weird grammar included!***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It seems like it took forever to get this up… sorry to leave y'all hanging! Thanks for all your reviews, too! All those wonderful, wonderful reviews… Side note: I'm starting to like writing for Russia more and more. Tallness + faucet pipe + depressing childhood + secretly psycho mind = ME RIKEY! **

**This chapter's quite a bit longer than the others. Ja, "trzy" is "three" in Polish. Enjoy (again).**

Liety's Weekend- Chapter Trzy

Lithuania panted as he worked his bike up a huge hill. The roads in Poland were nice and wide (at least, this one in particular) and barely any cars passed by, but the hills were excruciating. Small, sparse evergreen trees popped up here and there in the fields. After so much time pedaling, the bike felt too tall for him. He was almost at the top…

Suddenly, he felt a twinge of pain on his hip. "Owch! What could…?" Lithuania brought one hand down to his side (without taking his eyes off the street) and felt around. Sure enough, the safety pin that had been the only thing keeping his trousers from sliding off was coming undone. He fixed it quickly, pricking his thumb a little in the process, before he lost too much momentum. He didn't want to go crashing down that hill.

Of course, if he'd had his way, he would be commuting to Poland's house by car (namely, Russia's).

Not like he'd had a choice.

A little less than an hour before, when he was finally done chatting with that blonde, Lithuania nervously turned from the phone and walked back the way he'd come to find his master. _What will he be thinking when he sees me like this? _he thought wearily. _He likely won't care- _His internal voice was interrupted by a pair of light footsteps. He dived around a corner, thinking it was Belarus, but it turned out to be the ticking of a large clock. He jogged to the other end of the house, determined not to be caught with his pants almost falling down.

He found Russia in his study, reading a large purple book in a comfy chair. Lithuania poked his head in. "Erm… hello? Russia? May I speak with you for a brief moment? It's really something very important…"

Russia looked up and smiled. "Oh! Hey, Lithuania! I didn't think you were still here. Why aren't you doing something else?"

"You see, that's just the thing…" He considered just asking for his belt back, but almost instantly thought otherwise. "I needed to be asking you a small favor. Can-"

"Hey, that reminds me. I need favor, too!" Russia shut his book- the cover read "Собаки подготовка атаки"- and stood up. Liety tried to stay on topic.

"I'm sorry, Great and Fearful Russia, but this is urgent. I'm needing the-"

The broad-shouldered country completely ignored him. He pointed to Lithuania's spot on the carpet, those weird violet eyes sparkling. "You just stand right here. I want to show you something."

The shorter one's green eyes nervously scanned the room. "…Show me something? What is it?"

"Yeah!" Russia turned to go out a second door. "I go get it, and you tell me what you think! Da?"

Liety started to sweat. "Um… well… okay, then." Russia took his leave, and the confused nation was left frozen in the center of the room. _Show _him something? He had to be going soon- Poland was surely expecting him by now…

Lithuania jumped a mile at a thumping sound coming from the room Russia had entered. It was followed by wild snarling and what sounded like claws on a carpet. A muffled voice- "Now, stop pulling so hard. Hey, heel! Settle down!"

He had to pat himself on the back for running across the house, out the door, grabbing his bike, and getting across Poland's border in under ten minutes.

Soon he was at the hill's peak. Lithuania sighed in relief- it would be just a smooth downhill cruise from up there. He could even see Poland's house. It was just like it had always been, dark green and surrounded by hedges with a good-sized driveway. His brown hair tossing in the wind, he smiled, drawing nearer and nearer to his long-time friend.

Memories of their adventures together flooded his mind. All those wars and walks in the woods, playing board games and talking about Russia and Germany behind their backs (that was mostly Poland)… of course, half of them were bad memories, but Lithuania pushed those away. What was important now was that he was going to see him.

_Poland, my best of frie-_

Lithuania's thoughts were silenced upon noticing something in Poland's driveway. It was a shiny neon pink and yellow, and could've been seen from space.

His car, with a "wet paint" sign standing up near it.

_WHAT THE HECKS?_

He turned into the driveway. That was a perfectly good car! Why would he ruin it with such disgusting colors? It looked like it could've glowed in the dark! Lithuania sighed and reached his fingers to pull the brake. He was getting ever closer to the car, but he just couldn't find the lever. _What now? _He was halfway to the end, and getting a little worried. Estonia's bike didn't have a brake. Was it possible that…? He looked down at the handlebars.

No wonder it had seemed so tall for him.

Everything that came next happened so fast that all Lithuania remembered was landing upside-down in a hedge, Estonia's bicycle nowhere in sight. He just stayed there for a little while, his legs sticking up in the air, trying to assess if he'd broken anything. The sound of a door came from somewhere behind him. Feet running towards him. Hands pulling him out.

"Whoa, Liety! Are you okay? That was some wicked bike-steering!" The dirty, scratched, and bruised country stood up to meet Poland's surprised face. They held each other's gazes for a while.

Then the Pole burst into laughter.

…

"So, yah, I painted my car yesterday," Poland said, a battered-looking Lithuania sitting next to him on his couch. "It was going to be a surprise. Pretty rad colors, right? What are _you_ thinking?"

Lithuania pressed an ice pack to his cheek. "Like a deranged icecream cart," he murmured.

Poland grabbed Lithuania's shoulder and playfully shook him around. "C'mon, man, cheer up! I know what'll make you feel better." He got up and headed for the kitchen. "I made some snacks this morning. Let's just say that getting kicked around by Germany has one good advantage."

Liety raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Advantage?"

"You betting! The only real cool thing that came out of that time…" Poland dramatically whipped around, holding a plate. "NUTELLA! Riiiiighteous!'

The snacks were just those weird stick-things he liked to eat, dipped in hazelnut spread. Lithuania stared.

He opened his mouth to tell Poland how ignorant he was, what a self-centered, annoying idiot he was turning out to be.

Instead, he found himself smiling.

"You oaf."

**That whole mess 'o Russian back there meant "Training attack dogs." I'll still be working on new chapters! Later, humans!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, yo, it's me again! I'm everywhere…**

**I'll keep this short. New chapter to be uploaded sometime this week, if I work hard. I think you get the whole Polish thing by now. YOU WILL EAT ALL YOUR DESSERT AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! **

**P.S. Yeah, I know I said Lithuania had green eyes in Chapter Dwa, and I know I was wrong. I'll say his eyes are blue from now on. I'm changing my answer, alright? REVIEW! Reviews keep me going…**

Liety's Weekend- Chapter Cztery

It took forever, but Lithuania eventually managed to steer Poland upstairs.

First, they had to finish their snacks- Poland polished them off in less than a minute, but then started eating Nutella out of the jar with a spoon ("It's like liquid chocolate! What's up with that?"). Then, he "helped" bandage Lithuania's biggest cuts ("Well, it wouldn't hurt so freaking much if you stopped the squirming around!"). After that, he was just babbling on and on about who knows what ("And it was bigger than your face! That's saying something!").

Lithuania groaned. His precious Sunday was ticking away. "So… where are you keeping your belts? Vhy don't we go get one now?"

Poland looked up from the Nutella jar. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. They're in my super closet up in my room."

So, the pair raced up the steps (Liet tripped; Poland issued his standard response) and into the Pole's room. He had a huge, comfy queen-size bed that wasn't made yet, and a few paintings hanging in crooked frames on the tan walls.

"Yah, I was jumping on the bed earlier and stuff got messed up. Think you can be pulling those curtains over there?" Lithuania was already fixing his covers- it was no trouble, and he liked things to be in order besides. That's what friends did for each other.

Poland walked towards another door to the left. "Here, broski, you have to see my new bathroom! I bet _Romania_ doesn't have a…" He stopped abruptly, and Liety's blue eyes turned up.

"Hm?"

The latter's blonde hair swished as he whipped around, pointing at Lithuania's nose. "Quick! Say 'I want to suck your blood'!"

"Um…" Lithuania blinked. "I vant to suck your blood…?"

Poland swaggered back towards the bathroom, chuckling all the way. "That will never get old, man. Seriously. Follow me."

The newly refurbished bathroom looked nice. There was a huge bathtub, a few marble sinks, and even a tiny steam room. Yet another door stood at the back.

Lithuania walked across to it. "This one here is the closet, right?" He opened it, and his jaw dropped.

It was an insanely big, double-winged room with shelves and hangers and racks everywhere. One wing was bigger than the other. As far as the brunette could tell, the larger portion was filled with everyday clothes- colorful dress shirts, polos, brown pants, ridiculously frilly shawls, and the like. And then there was the other wing.

He was afraid to ask whether the dresses and skirts and heels stowed there were Halloween costumes or not. He recognized Poland's costume from last year- a pink and black maid outfit- and a few things he'd seen him walking around in, but the rest was totally new. "Vhat are all these things? Are they really yours? Vhere did you getting stuff like that?"

Poland peeked his head in next to him. "Pretty sweet, right? Step aside!" He pushed his way in and fingered through a bunch of neon pajamas that were hanging in the "normal" section. "I ordered these babies last month. They were only, like, 20 bucks on Allegro! You know, the auction site thing? I can't believe no one else was betting on…" Liet stared right past him.

"I vas actually meaning the evening gowns, Poland."

Poland followed his line of sight. "Oh, those! Well, They're from a bunch of different places. Here, get out and I'll be there in two secs." He shoved Lithuania back into the bathroom and shut the closet door.

Lithuania stood there, unmoving. What else was he to do? He wished he knew what time it was. _It's probably past lunchtime already, _he thought. _I'll have to be going into town for a new belt, though… _Then, he heard a voice coming from inside the deluxe-vanity closet. "Okay, be closing your eyes now! No peeking!"

"Alright. They're closed," he called back, doing as Poland said.

"You sure? Don't look through your fingers!"

"I'm not. You can be going ahead now."

"Fine, just wanted to be positive. It's gotta be a total surpri-"

"Poland?"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Lithuania heard the door opening and shutting. He had a bad (but familiar) feeling about this. "Go on, open!"

What stood in front of him looked a life-sized doll, dressed in a colorful, flower-patterned traditional dress. Lithy's eyes traveled up from a pair of red shiny boots until they rested on Poland's face. _Are you seriously?_

The blonde smiled. "Wicked cool, I know! I kinda look like Liechtenstein, don't I?"

Lithuania sighed and shook his head. "Not at all, really."

Poland disregarded him and pulled a green sweater almost out of thin air. He held it out to his exasperated friend, his eyes sparkling. "Here, man, wear this! You can be Switzerland!" Then, to Lithuania's surprise, he tried to pull it on him. "C'mon, you'll look hilarious! Put it on!"

The brunette slowly backed up with his hands out in front of him. "Umm, no thank you. Do you think you can just giving me a belt now…?"

"Put-it-on! Put-it-on! Put-it-on!" Poland chanted, trying to wrestle the sweater past Lithuania's crossed arms.

"U-u-ummm, no thanks! I don't vant to. I have to hurrying now, so… urgh…uh…" Poland laughed and managed to pull the itchy material over Liety's head.

That's when Lithuania lost his cool. He grabbed the sweater and pushed into the Pole's chest. "NO MEANS NO, POLAND!" he shouted. "JUST GIVE ME A DARN BELT SO I CAN LEAVE!"

Poland let loose a tiny gasp. He looked at his broski, his expression confused. Lithuania noticed something else, too. He looked a bit hurt. "…Huh?"

Liet almost instantly regretted lashing out. "Um…"

Before he could say anything more, his friend turned around and hung his head in exaggerated sulking. He heavily shuffled back to the closet and kneeled down beside a small drawer in the normal part.

"…Poland?"

He opened it up, revealing a collection of 40 or so belts. "Pick one."

"If you're trying to making me feel bad," the brunette said, standing over him and the drawer, "it's not vorking." He took the first one he touched, turned, and left the room. Poland didn't even look up.

…

Lithuania put on the belt as he trudged down the stairs, not even noticing it was sparkly and blue. "He's had tantrums before," he muttered to himself. "He'll forgetting all about it tomorrow, I'm sure."

In fact, Liety wasn't very sure at all. Here he was, at Poland's house, borrowing his belt, having eaten his food, and that was how he thanked him? The little rascal wasn't even doing much harm; just having some fun. Why did Lithuania have to be so uptight all the time? Sometimes he wished he was a bit more carefree, like his commonwealth was.

He finally reached the front door and put his hand on the doorknob. He recalled even more of he and Poland's times together. Unfinished chess games, singing competitions, working together to ward off bigger countries, and so much more... He even remembered the time they went canoeing in one of the Polish Lubuskie lakes (Poland accidentally smacked Lithuania in the head with an oar and he fell overboard, losing his fishing net and shoes). Every bit of Lithuania wanted to turn around and apologize, but he still held motionlessly onto the knob.

Sure, Poland was annoying, arrogant, selfish, and sometimes just plain dumb.

But he was Lithuania's buddy.

Suddenly, he heard a _bompbompbompbompomp _sound coming from the stairs and whipped around. He jumped half a mile when he found Poland standing right behind him.

"Hey, Liety, I know you're kinda mad and things," he said, sounding slightly unsure. He'd changed back into his normal clothes. Lithuania listened. "I don't have anything else to be doing today, soooo…" He looked Liety in the eye. "Can I, like, come with?"

Lithuania said nothing more- just opened the door and held it for his broski.

**Somewhere at the bottom of the Lubuskie lies Lithuania's shoes and fishing net. Signing off (until next time)…**


	5. Chapter 5

Liety's Weekend- Chapter Pięć

In a front yard in Poland, two countries stood in the late afternoon sun, shading their eyes and looking around. They had both agreed that their next step was to go to a shopping center to buy Lithuania a new belt (of course, Poland wouldn't be paying).

"So, how vill we be getting there?" Lithuania said, turning to Poland.

Poland glanced side to side. "Well, my super color car is still drying off, and your bike's totally out of the question…" In fact, the pair hadn't located Estonia's bicycle just yet. Lithuania had to remember to apologize when the day was done (whenever THAT would be).

Suddenly, Poland's green eyes lit up, and he spun around, hurrying in the direction of the backyard. "I know! We'll take my other ride! This way-"

The other country didn't budge. "Ve're not riding a horse to the mall, Poland." He stopped mid-stride, turned around, and huffed back.

"Actually, it's a PONY. Get it right. We'll take MY bike, if it's meaning that much to you."

After about six minutes, he and Liety managed to hoist the single-seated bike down from the roof of Poland's shed. Lithuania gave a nervous smile as the blonde swiped off the dusty frame. As expected, it was lime green.

"It's looking nice," Lithuania said, "but I'm little scared. I've never ridden on the handlebars before…"

"That's OK! You'll be pedaling." Before he could argue, Poland was already sitting at the front. "Hurry up. These bars making my tushy hurt after a while."

Lithuania sighed through his nose and took the rear. After a moment or two of trying to balance, they were off.

…

_I'm always getting déjà vu vhenever we come to this store, _Liety thought, Poland standing in front of him. It was one of Poland's favorite stores- all it had was what looked like teenage girl's clothing. He had dragged him in there on their way to a men's accessory shop to "just look at things for a minute" about half an hour ago, and Lithuania's energy was wearing a bit thin. The silly oaf himself was standing in front of a huge mirror with his friend close behind. He posed in a red-plaid short skirt with lace underneath, not even looking behind him as he spoke. "Sooo? What're you thinking of _this _one? Plaid is definitely working for me, I can feel it."

Lithuania suddenly had a migraine. "Please tell me you're not buying that for really… you have way too many of those types of things, don't you?"

"Ah, don't be the big wussy, Liety. I won't get it. There's nothing wrong with trying stuff on for fun," Poland replied with a smile, still fawning over himself. "You have to admitting, though…" At this point, he crossed his legs, put one hand up to his mouth, and batted his eyelashes. "…I make a pretty cute girl, yah?"

"Poland…"

Lithuania was interrupted by a man who just happened to be waltzing down the row that the two were standing in, minding his own business. He just happened to bump into the skirt-bearer.

He was wearing a cloak in the most fascinating shade of blue.

"Oh, pardon me, _mon petit madamoiselle…_" he purred.

Poland whirled around to face France. "Hey, broski! Don't worry about it. It's totally cool."

France, upon noticing Poland's face, looked as if he'd just seen a Canada. With a gaping mouth, he looked at his skirt. Then his face again. Then the skirt. Then the face.

"Umm… France? Why you looking like that?"

The Frenchman's right eye twitched. "Wha… you… why…_NON_…!" He suddenly clenched his fists. "ZHAT IS ZE SECOND TIME ZHAT'S HAPPENED!"

Poland and Lithuania blinked. "_Vhat's _happened…?"

France pointed right between Poland's eyes. "Don't DO zhings like zhat! You will frighten someone to death!" With that, he stomped away, leaving the two nations to stare at each other in bewilderment.

…

Sometime later, it was Lithuania's turn. "Go into the changing room and I'll standing outside the door," Poland ordered, pushing a black-and-blue dress into his face.

He barely reacted. "No. I vant to leave. Can we go soon? You're forgetting that there's still plenty to looking at…"

Poland lowered the frilly mess of fabric a bit. He looked displeased. "Oh, c'mon. You wouldn't do the sweater thing before, so by Polish rule, you have let me take pics of you in this!"

"Again vith the Polish rule? I shouldn't have to do anything I don't…"

Lithuania trailed off. His companion's clover-green eyes were boring into Liety's skull, threatening to burst him into flames at any moment. "We're not leaving this store until you're in this dress. Understand?"

He remained silent for a little while. "…Let me having it, I suppose…"

"Okay!" Poland hurried his broski into an empty room, the dress in hand. "Make sure you come show me when you have it on, okay? I don't want to be missing it!" He slammed the door shut, leaving Lithuania alone with a mirror and some hooks.

The short gown took a while to put on. Liet wasn't quite sure how to adjust the straps, or how to tie the ribbon in the back, or how to fit the sash through the loops along his stomach, or how to deal with the open space in the "chest area." He looked himself over after he assumed he'd done it right.

It disturbed him to think that he could have easily been mistaken as a girl (though his friend still beat him by a mile). He hadn't heard Poland in a while. He was still out there, right? "Okay, I having it on now. I'm coming over," Lithuania called, with more than a little self-consciousness. He was sure no one else he knew would be in THIS store, but what if? _I have to stop the worrying so much, _he scolded himself. Poland and him were in a store, having fun on a weekend. Although he wasn't sure if he really was having a good time, Lithuania wasn't about to ruin it for himself and his best friend.

So, with a small, modest smile, he opened the door.

There was no Poland waiting for him.

Only blonde hair, a maid-looking apron, and a pair of malicious gray-violet eyes staring up at him. "Listen up, jerk."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Lithuania, jumping back. "M-m-m-miss B-b-b-be-be-bah-bah-bah-baaah!"

Belarus leaned forward a bit. "Quick. Big sister is in-" Her eyes traveled down to Liet's attire. "Uh… good dress."

Where on Earth was that darn idiot? Lithuania let out a shaky breath. "Thaaaank you." _DAMN YOU, POLAND! DAMN YOU TO HECK!_

The girl in front of him blinked and shook her head. Then, she focused her dangerously sharp eyes on his bubbly blue ones again. "Now. I hate you more than I can say, but I need you to tell me something. I was shopping with big sister, and now she's in the bathroom. Have you seen big brother around here?"

"Umm… no… I'm not wery sure…" Lithuania stammered. He noticed that Belarus' right hand was held slightly behind her back.

She knit her eyebrows and stepped forward. "I swear to Boh, if you're hiding him-"

Liety shook his head violently. "No, of course not! I vould never doing something like that!" Belarus stared hard at him. Silence.

After a little while, she straightened up. "Whatever." Then, she turned from Lithuania and stalked away. In the hand pressed against her back was a gleaming butcher's cleaver. "He's hiding from me. I can sense him… He WANTS me to find him, I just know it. Like hide-and-go-seek. A big, nice game of hide-and-go-seek…"

Lithuania stood frozen in place. He had tried extra hard to not be seen with loose pants, and got caught in a dress by the most pretty girl in the world.

Another wave of migraines came in.

At that precise moment, the Polska swaggered over, carrying a monster-sized plastic sack. "Hey, man, I'm back! Check out all this loot! There was, like, a hundred pairs of shoes on the clearance over there. Total steal!" He looked up from his bag. "Hey, if you're going to get that belt, you better be getting it soon. It's closing early on the Sundays."

…

Making sure to shut the door behind her, Ukraine walked out of the bathroom with a smile. She could go on forever now!

Something was missing. "Little sister?" she called. Ukraine was supposed to be taking care of her. Uh-oh. "Where are you? I can't see you anywhere! Hello?" She began to walk around the store. Belarus would turn up. No, she wasn't going to panic just yet.

While half-jogging by the changing rooms, two people caught her attention. She turned to look at them; there was a boy with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair (in a very pretty dress). The girl was beating the boy over the head with a big shopping bag while the boy laughed hysterically.

Ukraine smiled. "They must be boyfriend and girlfriend," she said to herself. "How cute!"

**Evil wears an apron. Again.**

**Yes, I'm running a bit behind. I've been all over the getting ready for things, like Otakon in Baltimore (guess who I'm, like, totally cosplaying as?). Sorry, Charlie(s)… "Boh" is "God" in Belarusian. A side note: I'm definitely for the idea that Lithuania has a crush on Belarus, but I also think it's completely one-sided.**

**There's just one chapter to go, and a special epilogue at the very end. Thanks for stickin' with me!**

**REVIEW OR FRANCE WILL ROCKET-FIST YOUR FACE! *If you want to.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, the next (and pretty much last) chapter. Here we are. We laughed, we cried (not really)… I'm really sorry it took so long to get up! By the way, LietPol is my new OTP, right next to GerIta. IT'S JUST… SO… RIGHTEOUS.**

**But enough about me! Enjoy this slightly shorter chapter, and ****stay tuned for the epilogue.**** Sayonara- for now…**

**P.S. Since I didn't "name" the first chapter, I guess it's fair to tell you that "one" in Polish is "jeden." Look at you, counting to six in Polish! Yippie.**

Liety's Weekend- Chapter Sześć

And so it was that a Pole and a Lithuanian walked along the small shoulder of a road, headed for Russia (Lithuania's home). The sun had sank underneath their side of the globe a little while ago; in the brunette's opinion, the sky was about the color of his boss's eyes. Scary.

He was a bit surprised at how happy Poland still seemed to be after discovering his bicycle was gone (all that was left on the parking rack at the shopping center was a note that read _IOU- It's an emergency_). As Lithuania trudged along, his friend hopped and skipped, hauling his massive bag of shoes on his back and chatting all the while. With his blue eyes turned up to the violet sunset, Liet reckoned that they were almost there.

"So anyway, that's how I found Pony. He was lost for, like, three days. I was super worried," Poland said, striding along next to him.

Lithuania looked at Poland. "Do you naming all your ponies 'Pony'?"

"Well, I remember there was one named Pear or something. Reminds me of Sweden." The blonde stuck out his tongue and swished his head around. "_Bleecchh!_"

"Try not to be mean, Poland…" Still, he couldn't help but smile. Poland, Poland, Poland.

Poland smiled, too. "Whaaaat? He's totally the freak! Did you see his face that one time?"

His companion only sighed. They continued on their journey. Lithuania spotted two wagtails, five swallows, three pipits, and a single red squirrel.

"I really am sorry about your bicycle," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Shame…"

"Ah, don't be worrying about it! That bike was old anyway." Poland scoffed a bit. "But I guess it's dumb to be asking you not to worry."

"That is true." The two stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. Then, they both burst into laughter.

A few more streets, and Poland said something else. "I saw this weird gal walk by me with a knife in her hand at the store. You have any idea who she was?"

Lithuania unconsciously smiled a bit. "You know. Didn't you recognizing her? That vas miss… Bela… um…."

He trailed off. Poland was leaning into his face with a quizzical expression. "How come you're blushing? You don't, like, actually have a CRUSH on her, do you?"

"Kind of," Liet answered. _A big-time understatement, but…_

"HA! I TOTALLY KNEW IT!" Poland quickly proclaimed, grinning and pointing right at the brunette. "BELARUS AND LIET-Y, SITTING IN THE-" he stopped. "Hold on. You do?"

"I suppose… We vent on a date vonce. She broke my fingers, but it didn't hurt much."

They walked on. Poland was staring wide-eyed at the ground ahead. Eventually, he dismissively waved his hand. "You're a pussy, you know that? Don't get yourself killed over things without me around." Lithuania sighed, shaking is head.

"I could be saying the same thing, you silly…"

After some time, when the light was almost gone from the air, Russia's house came into view in front of them. Lithuania noticed it first and stopped, pursing his lips.

Poland turned. "Eh? Why are you-" he followed the other's line of sight. "Oh." Neither said anything. The wagtails and swallows and pipits and squirrels grew suddenly quiet. Lithuania knitted his eyebrows ever so slightly- why did he have a strange feeling of dread? He was used to it, having lived with who he did for years and years, but something still stabbed at him from inside whenever he neared the house (after a day off). Was it some cold aura that hung around the place? Liet was a bit scared, for sure.

He was pulled out of his thoughts again by Poland's voice. "Hey." He adjusted the bag that was still slung across his back. "That was fun, yah? We should crash the malls more often. We totally beat those dresses and stuff!"

His broski smiled and laughed a little. "Alright, vhatever you're saying. Thanks for coming vith me. I did have fun…" At least he'd finally gotten his belt (which was already on him).

Then, something happened. Poland dropped his sack of shoes and threw his arms around Lithuania, holding his foot up just a tiny bit.

Liety's eyes shot open in surprise. What? Who turned off the sound? "Ah… Poland?" For a few seconds, he just awkwardly stood there with his arms clamped at his sides.

Then, he reached up and hugged him back.

Someone must have turned off the time, as well. Eventually, Poland broke away, running back in the direction they'd come. He called back to Lithuania as he ran. "I've got to be going! I'll ring you tomorrow, man! Do widzenia!"

The Baltic, standing on the pavement, waved and watched him go. _He'll forgetting to call me, _Lithuania thought with a tiny smile.

He went to the front door and didn't hesitate at all to go in.

…

Without hearing a sound from anyone else, Liet made it to he, Estonia, and Latvia's room. The other two were already sound asleep, Latvia drooling on Estonia's sleeve. Lithuania still felt bad for wrecking the bike… but it could wait. He was too utterly exhausted to comb his hair or brush his teeth or worry abut anything else. He only took off his brand new belt and stowed it securely under his socks. Then, he took it out and shoved it INSIDE a sock. No, he wasn't going to lose it. He looked through the rest of his drawer.

Confused, he searched under his pillow, in the covers (only two countries to be found there), the rest of the three-drawer dresser, and all over the brown carpet. Nothing.

Where _were_ those darn pajamas?

~KK~


	7. Epilogue, broskis

***Walks through door with briefcase* I'm back from Neverland, everyone! Yaaaayy**

**Seriously, WHERE WAS I? It's been almost two weeks! …Well, the important thing is that I'm here to stay. Still a little rusty, but here.**

**Here's the epilogue that I promised! High-fives to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alert-subscribing, and (most importantly) READING (:-3). To be honest with you, I'm kind of glad it's over; I have plenty of things to work on. I'm also proud of this story (I literally squealed at the hug part), thanks to you guys…**

**I'm kind of feeling bad for making Lithy say the "d" word twice in a K+ rated story. Oh, well. That's one less time than those guys did in **_**Shrek**_**.**

**Well, onward to **_**Good Mornings All Around**_**! Do widzenia, man! "Shchi" is a hot Russian cabbage soup that's been around for hundreds of years (sound it out like Russia). "Nyet" is Russian for "no." Belarus's speech is intentional. Make your life count.**

Liety's Weekend- Rosji Epilog (Russia's Epilogue)

In the deepest night, Russia waited.

His gloved fingers were dug deep into the chair's cushioned armrests as he sat in his office. The big purple book lay dog-eared on the table next to him, beneath the lone lamp that lighted the room and a bottle filled with something clear. His dark, gooey heart pounded in his chest. _It's awfully unlike her to come when it's so late, _he thought, violet eyes burning holes into the large oak door.

Russia sat.

And he waited.

Normally, he would have taken off hours ago to hide somewhere with a locking door (though it would've been useless anyway), but not tonight. He had his secret weapon sitting in the next room. Waiting patiently, just like Russia was. It had to work.

He took another swig of vodka.

A tiny sound came from down the hall. _Bmp. _The tall country spewed his drink all over the walls.

"H… hello? Is anyone there?" he called with a cough, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

The sounds made a rhythm. _Bmp. Bmp. Bmp. _Almost like… footsteps? _There is no leaving now, _Russia told himself. _I will be brave, like Lithuania. I must be very brave._

_Bmp. Bmp. Bmp. BMP. BMP. BMP. _The stomping stopped right outside the door, as expected. Russia was scared, but he had nothing to worry about. Nothing. After all, he had a plan.

The deepest night stayed quiet for a while, but a small knock soon filled it. A soft, sweet, lady-like knock, followed by a soft, sweet, lady-like voice. "Hello? Big Brother? May I come in, please?"

The almost-liquid nation inside knew better than to budge.

"Now, I KNOW you're in there, Big Brother. I was looking ALL OVER for you," the loving tone continued from the other side of the door. "I didn't think you still be in here. I had to run around the mall to find you, but you weren't there. I was so worried, Big Brother."

Russia knew that voice, and kept silent. He could hear through that motherly glaze any day.

"I wanted to come back to you, but Big Sister was taking too long. I took a random bicycle from the parking lot and rode as fast I could. That's how much I wanted to see you, Big Brother!"

Russia silently stood up and walked to the next room's entrance. "Oh? What happened next?" he encouraged. _Go on with the story, little sister. I am almost there…_

The voice got a little more edged, eating up his attention. "Oh, it wasn't very fun. I got lost along the way…" It got higher, more hysteric. "But now I here with you! Isn't that niiiiice?"

Big Brother reached

…

…And took hold of the knob on the other door. He turned back around to face the (still closed) hallway entrance, and said nothing. _It's so quiet, I can hear my heart beating… that is good, da?_

There was no clock ticking, no wind howling, no owls calling- no sound at all to keep track of time. Eventually, a gravelly whisper replaced the innocent voice from before.

"Big Brother…" Russia heard the knob turn. "_MAY I COME IN, PLEASE?_"

"NYET!" he screamed as Belarus lunged into the office, fingernails bared. The scarf-clad man threw open the adjoining room's door. "GO, KILLER! MAKE HER GO AWAY!"

Out jumped Killer.

A larger-than-life mass of gray pounced at the girl with long fangs and frothing lips, growling like a demon (with an admittedly nice leather collar). Russia watched with eyes as wide as shchi bowls. Killer wouldn't really KILL HER, right?

A half-second later, he got his answer. "STOP!" screamed Belarus. Her hand was extended outward, and her gaze could have sliced a sheet of paper clean in half. Killer halted and shut her mouth.

Then, she drooped her tail between her legs and lowered herself onto her belly.

"Now, go. Leave us," Belarus ordered. Killer complied, whimpering through the door and out into the dark hallway. Soon, her whines couldn't be heard. The silence had dragged its way back around the two siblings.

Russia slumped to his knees. "How… how… how…"

Belarus _bmp_ed closer and closer. She stood over him and pulled her knife out from the bow on her back.

"Well, this is not a very happy ending," Russia mumbled before darting past his sister and away from the office.

_Little Sister Belarus is surely tenacious... why does Lithuania like her so much?_

~Koniec (The End)~


End file.
